The Haunted Mansion: Frozen Edition
by ThePizzadude93
Summary: (Haunted Mansion!AU. Based on the audio drama The Story and Song from the Haunted Mansion by Disney) Kristoff and Anna were walking home from a date when a thunderstorm suddenly appears. They then come across an old yet eerie-looking mansion and they both go inside to take shelter from the rain. However, unknown to them, the mansion may not appear what it seems. (Happy Halloween!)
1. Chapter 1: Welcome, Foolish Mortals

**(The following is a non-profit fan-fictional crossover. Frozen and The Haunted Mansion are property of Disney)**

 **Please, remember to read, review, favorite, and follow. :)**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 1 -**

 **Welcome, Foolish Mortals**

Have you ever seen a haunted house? You know the kind I'm talking about; that old dark house that was usually at the end of a dimly-lit street. The owners haven't been seen for years and no one really knew why. The house appeared to be roughly over three-stories high and was about in-between thirty-five to forty feet. The appearance and design of the old house indicated that it was built somewhere in the early 1800's and was inspired by Victorian architecture. The windows were broken and boarded, and the shutters hung loose on their hinges.

The trees had grown wild, their branches brushed against the sides of the withering building, making strange noises in the night. There was also a high vine-covered fence that simply surrounded around the property. Was it there to keep somebody out? Or was it there to keep _something_ inside? It was a house that people avoided walking past at night. Strange noises came from within the walls, and it was said that eerie lights had been seen both in the attic window and in the graveyard at the side of the house.

Our story revolves around this mysterious mansion.

On a night not long ago, two teenagers were walking home from a date. The night was cool; lightning rode through the sky. The wind began to blow, and the lightning cracked again. Thunder rolled against the dark, cloudy heavens above, and changed this pleasant evening into a night to remember. Anna held Kristoff's hand tightly as they began to walk faster down that dark street. Kristoff Bjorgman appeared to be a fine young man and he was about twenty-one years of age.

He had blond hair and brown eyes, and he had a rugged-looking appearance. He was dressed in some casual clothing and he was six feet and six inches tall. Anna Agdarsdotter herself was rather young as well and she appeared be only a few years younger than Kristoff, making her eighteen years old, and she was five feet and eight inches tall. She had hazelnut-brown hair that was braided into pigtails and her eyes were blue.

The lightning struck again, and illuminated the front of the old mansion. It began to rain. Kristoff and Anna ran toward the old house, through the seven foot iron gate, and onto the front porch for protection.

Protection? If only they had known...

"Oh, Kristoff," Anna said almost despairingly. "Look at that rain come down. We'll never get home on time." Kristoff merely gave her comforting pat on the shoulder to try and cheer her up and spoke in a positive tone.

"Sure we will," he responded. "It's not quite midnight." The young man looked at their surroundings and shook his head. "This old porch isn't going to keep us dry though." As Anna sat at the top of the stairs of the porch, gazing into the wet weather that came from the clouds above, she heard a twisting noise from behind and looked around to see what it was. She saw that Kristoff was doing something and she raised a confused eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a worried tone.

"I'm trying to get the front door to open," her boyfriend answered. "Nobody lives here. We can wait inside until the storm is over." Anna looked at him as if he did something foolish. She then shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Not me," she spoke defiantly. "I'm not going inside that old house. I'd rather stay out here and get wet." Right at the moment she finished that last sentence, Kristoff had finally got the door to unlock and pulled it open. But as it did open, it made a rather annoying creaking sound as it moved. Kristoff smiled.

"There we go," he said. He then turned his gaze over at Anna, who continued to sit on the front porch with her arms crossed. She really did not like anything that was remotely creepy-looking, and Kristoff knew this. Weather it'd be scary movies and such, she would always find herself covered beneath her blanket and holding her boyfriend's hand to try and feel safe. Kristoff would sometimes try to help her get over her fears, and that was exactly what he was going to do now.

"Come on, don't be scared," he said. Anna then slowly turned her gaze over to her boyfriend and then over to the opened door that led into the dark abyss ahead. Kristoff caught this and smiled.

"I'll light a match," he spoke with a light sigh. He then reached into the back pocket of his pants and pulled out a small matchbox. He then grabbed a matchstick and stroke it against the side of the box and it lit up with ease. However, doing so had lit up the darkened room that he began to enter into. Anna decided to follow him inside closely, deciding that she did not want to stay outside alone by herself.

Here, they gazed all around the interior and the decor of the mansion.

The room they were now in appeared to be an old Victorian style foyer that was dimly lit, thanks to the matchstick in Kristoff's hand. They looked up and saw that a large chandelier hung high up from the ceiling. There were two staircases that descended up to the second floor and they were both located to the far left and right sides of the foyer, leaving space for an open and yet empty corridor that stood in-between the two stairs on the first floor in front of the pair.

Kristoff and Anna then saw a large, oval-shaped clock that stood up above the mouth of the corridor and in-between the top of the stairs. What they also saw that stood on each side of the clock were two stone statues of scantily-clad hooded women that both held unlit candelabrums in each hand. There were large rugs that covered the entire floor and they all looked like a mixture between European and Middle Eastern.

Everywhere around the foyer, there was not a single object that was left untouched by cobwebs, be it between the walls and ceilings, the statues, the small wooden chair that stood next to the mouth of the corridor, and the purple colored tapestry that hung on the right side wall. The pair looked at all of this with confused looks.

"Well, I'll be," Kristoff muttered. "This house is still full of furniture. It's as though someone still lives here."

"There's a candelabra," Anna said, pointing to a nearby table to her left. "Light some candles." Kristoff nodded his head and lit three of the candlesticks on the candelabra. He then blew the lit match and tossed it aside, and grabbed the candelabrum holding it in his right hand. Right when he did so, a voice suddenly boomed across the room and spoke in a low yet chilling voice that would cause all hairs to stand up on all ends.

"Good evening," it said. Kristoff and Anna were startled by this and they both nearly jumped. Confusion and a hint of fear began to creep into them.

"Who s-said that?" Anna asked in a concerned yet trembling voice. Kristoff himself began to feel a tad nervous and swallowed a dreadful lump that appeared in his throat.

"I-I think it c-came from those marble statues," he said. Anna then let out a small gasp as many thoughts began to run through her head. What if this place wasn't abandoned? What if this was one of those old abandoned houses that was from the horror movies? What if this place was filled with... with... gh-

"Kristoff, let's get out of here!" she pleaded, not wanting to stay here anymore. Kristoff complied and began to make their way out. But, once after they turned around, the front door suddenly slammed shut in front of their faces. Their hearts nearly burst from their chests at this and Kristoff grabbed the door knob. To both of their shock, the knob didn't twist and was firmly unmoved. With all of his strength, Kristoff tried to twist the knob hard and push the door open, but to no avail.

"I can't get it open!" he exclaimed starting to feel a sense of fear and panic. And so, he finally let go of the knob and Anna held his left arm tightly as they gazed around the foyer, afraid of what was going to happen next. But then, the ghostly sounding voice from earlier spoke again.

"When hinges creak in doorless chambers," it began, in a low and resonant tone, "and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls, whenever candlelight's flicker, where the air is deathly still, that is the time when ghosts are present, practicing their terror with ghoulish delight. Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host, your... ghost host." The voice then moved from the direction of the marble statues from the top of the stairs and spoke from a different location.

"Kindly step this way," it went on. "There is no turning back now. I promise, you will not be harmed... but you will not be released until you take a tour of my home. We have so few visitors... live ones, that is." The voice then let out a low, bone chilling cackle that echoed around the foyer, a cackle that caused Kristoff and Anna to have cold shivers that went down their spines and their hearts began to beat really fast.

They couldn't move, and they could barely utter a single word. They were just so frozen in fear. Frozen in absolute terror at what they had just came into. At this point, people would've told them to best start believing in ghost stories, because right now, they seem to be in one. Anna held Kristoff's left arm so tight that you could barely see the white from her knuckles.

And then, from the far left side corner of the their eyes, a door slowly slid open from the left and saw that it led to another room that was away from the foyer. They both looked at each other and then back at the opened door.

"Our tour begins here, in this... ghostly gallery," the Ghost Host suddenly spoke. Kristoff and Anna, too frightened to find a way out, obeyed their host's voice, and entered through the opened door that led them into the cantle-lit gallery. The gallery was a large room and was octagonal shaped. Its walls were covered with paintings, four of them to be exact. As Kristoff and Anna entered the room, the door slid shut with a loud slam and firmly locked itself, keeping the two teens from escaping. This had caused them both to jump yet again and a yelp came out of Anna's lips. The young girl felt like she was going to cry and held Kristoff's hand tightly.

"Kristoff," she began in a dreaded tone. "We shouldn't have come here! I... I'm scared." Truth be told, Kristoff was quite frightened himself. But he dared not show it in front of his girlfriend and tried to be brave as possible, with little success. He then gazed around the gallery and realized that something was wrong. Something very and terribly wrong.

"I don't see a way out!" he said. "There are no doors, not even a window!"

"Here, in this gallery, you see rare paintings," the Ghost Host began. "Paintings of some of our residents as they appeared in their corruptible, mortal state." Upon hearing this, the two teens looked up at the four paintings;

The first painting was of a young girl holding an umbrella. The second was of an elderly woman holding a rose close to her side. The third was of a man wearing a bowler hat with his arms crossed and had a confidant look on his face. And the forth painting was of an old man dressed in a well-made suit, holding a piece of paper as if he was about to give a grand speech.

But then, something very strange suddenly happened. Something strange and horrifying. What they saw around them caused Kristoff and Anna to be very confused and very frightened at the same time.

They both looked up and saw that the ceiling above slowly began to rise higher. It was very hard to believe. And not only that, they noticed that the paintings themselves began to change along with the room as well, and they slowly began to reveal things that shook the pair to the very core.

The first painting revealed the girl with the umbrella to be standing in the middle of a fraying tightrope, and below her awaited the wide open jaws of a hungry alligator, as if it was waiting for her to fall down and so it can eat her. The second painting revealed the old woman with the rose to be sitting on top of a tombstone, while below the tombstone was a marble bust with an axe imbedded in its head. The third painting revealed the bowler hat man to be sitting on the shoulders of a frightened-looking man, who sat on the shoulders of a third man who was waist-deep in quicksand, an expression of terror on his face. And lastly, the fourth painting revealed the well-dressed old man to be standing on top of a barrel of dynamite where a lit fuse was dangerously close.

This entire thing was so much to process for Kristoff and Anna. It was as if this gallery was revealing the grim and horrible fates of the residents in the paintings. However, they were so busy looking at the paintings that they hadn't noticed that the ceiling was much higher than before. How could this all be possible? Was this merely a trick? Was this all in their heads? Were they both imagining that this room was... was...

"Even in this flickering gloom," the resonant voice of the Ghost Host suddenly spoke again, "your cadaverous pallor, betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Is this haunted room actually _stretching_? Or is it your imagination, mmm? Your logic says 'No, this is just a hallucination. A trick of the eye.' Then look about you and examine everything carefully. Your logic cannot deny it and so you must consider this dismaying observation that this chamber has no windows and no doors, which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out!"

The host then let out a bloodcurdling laugh, a laugh that boomed all around the stretched out gallery, which caused the two kids to recoil in absolute fear and fright. It was as if the Ghost Host enjoyed watching the sight of their horror-filled expressions and the terror that gripped their very souls. If only they knew what was about to happen next. And so, after calming down from his own maniacal laughter, the voice of the Ghost Host spoke the next words which would officially begin tonight's tour of terror.

"Of course, there is always... my way... "

And just like that, the stretched out gallery suddenly went black, and the sound of thunder filled the air. And along with it came a terrible, bone-chilling scream that echoed around the room.

* * *

 **Well, guys. I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter of my story. Next week, I will post the second chapter on Tuesday. For now, have a good day. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Real Chills Come Later

**(The following is a non-profit fan-fictional crossover. Frozen and The Haunted Mansion are property of Disney)**

 **Please, remember to read, review, follow, and favorite.**

 **Welcome, foolish mortals, to the second chapter in the Frozen/Haunted Mansion crossover. LOL I hope that you all enjoyed the first chilling chapter of our tale. I must say, I did not expect to get two reviews and a few favorites and follows on the first day. That is really awesome. But, enough about that, let us continue with the story! :)**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 2 -**

 **The Real Chills Come Later**

Lightning flashed from above the gallery, illuminating the attic area, and there seemed to be no roof. From the rafters above, a skeletal corpse swayed, dangling from a tight noose around its neck. And then suddenly, a black raven flew into the room and perched itself on a nearby bookcase.

"The coward's way out!" it cawed. "He chose the coward's way out!" The candles Kristoff held suddenly went out mysteriously. Anna clutched his hand tightly, during what seemed to be an endless void of complete darkness. In a few seconds, the candles relit.

And then, a panel from another part of the room slid open, revealing a dimly-lit hall. On the left side were windows, revealing a grotesque landscape, frequently illuminated by the lightning flashes. As the pair began to walk through the corridor, on the opposite side to their right, there were large portraits, and when the lightning flashed, these paintings turned into terrible and frightening images; the first portrait showed a beautiful woman lying on a coach. When the lightning flashed, she turned into a humanoid white tigress with a predatory gaze.

The second was of a knight getting ready to charge. When the lightning flashed, the knight turned to a decaying skeleton.

The third portrait was of a large ship sailing across calm waters. Again, when the lightning illuminated the room, the ship appeared to be in the middle of a terrible storm where the sails were torn and tattered.

The fourth painting was of a handsome young man dressed in a fine suit. (Let's pretend that's Hans) But when the lights of the lightning flashed around the room, the man turned into a rotting skeleton just like the knight.

The fifth picture was of a beautiful young girl, who appeared to be as young as Anna. At first it was very nice and pretty, but sadly, when the bright light of lightning shined into the room, the young girl in the picture transformed into a very frail old woman.

And lastly, the sixth picture showed another beautiful woman dressed in fine robes. But again, the lightning outside continued to illuminate the room, and the light revealed that the woman had transformed into a stone statue of a hideous, snake-haired Medusa baring her fangs.

"We should never have come here," Anna muttered with a small whimper. Suddenly, a loud scream echoed across the corridor, causing both Anna and Kristoff to jump out of their skins in surprise.

"What's that?!" the hazelnut-haired girl exclaimed. A fluttering noise zoomed past the two and reached the far end of the hall. Kristoff sighed in slight relief.

"It's okay," he comforted. "It's just that raven."

"Did someone scream?" the Ghost Host spoke out of nowhere with concern. "Ah, we did not mean to frighten you prematurely. Apparently, the restless spirit, of an old nag, has taken possession of that poor, wretched raven's mortal being. We had better move on, for it may want to hurt itself." A low chuckle escaped from the Host's lips and echoed across the corridor.

"Come along now," he added. And so, Kristoff and Anna walked down the long, tapering corridor. They saw what seemed to be a light at the far end, the pitch blackness behind them. The hallway made a sharp turn into an eerie-lit limbo of boundless mist and decay. The furnishings and walls were covered in cobwebs. They then came across a staircase, which seemed to be the only passageway out. As they climbed to the second floor, they were greeted by an appalling cold. It was almost cold that they could almost see their own breath. And this, as you know, is the traditional manifestation of the supernatural.

"I hope you don't have an aversion to darkness and cold," the voice of the Ghost Host said. "But you see, we spirits are frightfully sensitive to light, and every consideration has been given to our comfort here in this delightfully dreary place."

"Where do we go from here?" Anna asked Kristoff in despair. "How do we get out of this horrible place?"

"This seems to be the main corridor," Kristoff concluded. "Let's hope it leads to a back staircase and a way out." The pair began to walk a little faster through the darkened corridor. As they did so, they began to hear strange and spooky noises from within the walls. Noises like the sound of the wind that blew beneath their feet and a cat meowing and hissing.

"Come on! Let's keep going!" Kristoff nearly exclaimed. And so, the two picked up the pace and began to jog across the hall. A bit of a fast jog really.

The sound of chains rattling began to echo across the hallway and a low ghostly moan came along with it. It sounded like it was coming straight from behind them. Anna became even more scared than before. She wasn't alone, because Kristoff began to share the same dread that she had. Was something chasing after them? As they continued to run through the corridor, the rattling chains grew louder and louder and the low moan suddenly erupted into a bloodcurdling scream. Whoever was chasing the young lovers down, it was gaining after them, and fast. Kristoff and Anna's hearts started to beat very fast like a humming bird and they began to run faster like they've never had before.

"Quick!" Kristoff spoke. "In this doorway!" The two teens ran into one of the doors that led to another room and they both hid behind the two sides of the door. They both peaked out to see what was out there. Through the dimly-lit mist of the upstairs corridor, a ghost-like figure ran, screaming past Kristoff and Anna. Footsteps, screams, and rattling chains chased the figure down the hallway and then faded into the darkness. After that was over, the two came out of the doorway and lightly sighed in relief. That is, until the booming voice of the Ghost Host suddenly erupted.

"It is nice to see the folks enjoying themselves," it said. "In my home, every room has wall to wall creeps, and hot and cold running chills. But it has taken time to give it that comfortable unlived-in look." A low snicker escaped from the host's lips. The kids turned their backs on the corridor, and looked into the room they were headed to toward the sound of their host's voice. The candles Kristoff held again mysteriously dimmed, and then went out.

They then stood frozen with fright, for the room they were now in was an old conservatory; a room cluttered with decaying flowers and plants. The broken windows in the room allowed them to see the outside.

And there below was the private graveyard. Even though the rain was falling hard, an unnatural fog choked the gravestones. The rain was coming in through the broken windows; the air was damp, and had a musty smell. Thunder flared across the black clouds.

Suddenly, the raven from before flew inside and perched itself on top of a large box that was situated in the room. Without warning, a creaking sound erupted in the room and the sound of groans and grunts came along with it. Anna nearly yelped in surprise.

"What's that noise?" she asked. "It sounds like it's coming from this box."

"I'll light the candles," Kristoff said. The twenty-one year old man pulled out his matchbox, lit a matchstick, and lit the three candles of the candelabra. "There." And so, with the candles once again lit, light began to brighten up the room a little bit. Kristoff held the candles up to the large box and the two gasped at what it really was.

"I-It's a coffin!" Anna nearly exclaimed. "Something's trying to get out!" The raven cawed at the kids, as if it was cawing angrily at them.

"You disturbed a guest!" it spoke. "You'll be sorry for that!"

Not wanting to stay any longer, Kristoff and Anna ran out of the room and back into the dark hallway. They passed several closed doors as they continued toward the far end of the corridor. But then, from each door they passed, natural and unnatural sounds came from within the other side; each sounded as though it were trying to get out into the hall. The door knobs were twisting, the door knockers made loud knockings, and they could have sworn that they saw one door look like it was inhaling and exhaling several slow breaths.

Anna held Kristoff's hand tightly, and her entire body began to shake with fright. She just wanted to get out of this. Wanted to get out of this nightmare that seemed to never end. It was like going through those haunted mazes from the amusement parks. The only major difference was that this was a real haunted house that contained real ghosts.

Kristoff wasn't exactly having the time of his life either. Throughout his childhood, he heard many different ghost stories from his grandfather when he was eight. He would always hide under his blankets at how scary they were. But he always told himself that there was no such things as ghosts. Boy was he wrong. Very, very wrong.

"Kristoff, I'm so frightened," Anna uttered with a whimper. The only thing the boy could do was wrap his arm around her waist and hold her close to his side to try and comfort her.

"Whatever you do," warned the Ghost Host, "do not betray your presence by screaming. Follow my voice and be calm. You have a very active imagination... that is good."

And so, Kristoff and Anna continued to follow the voice of their host and made their way across the dark hallway where other horrors awaited them.

* * *

 **Will Kristoff and Anna survive their experience in the Haunted Mansion? Will they ever finally escape from its terrifying atmosphere? Tune in next week on Friday for the third and final chapter in our Frozen/Haunted Mansion crossover, The Happy Haunts! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Happy Haunts

**(The following is a non-profit fan-fictional crossover. Frozen and The Haunted Mansion are property of Disney)**

 **Please, remember to read, review, favorite, and follow.**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 3 -**

 **The Happy Haunts**

After traversing through the dark hallway, the two teens went into another room that was dimly lit by flickering candles. The room was large, and there were purple, yellow, and green tapestries that hung around the walls. In the center of the room, there was a large circular table with a misty crystal ball that was left untouched. Kristoff and Anna now realized that they had just entered a séance room, and it was about to be in session.

"We are about to participate in a séance," the voice of the Ghost Host spoke. "Madame Leota is assembling all of the spirits who have been just _dying_ to meet you. She has a remarkable head for materializing… the disembodied." Madame Leota, the medium who was chanting the plaintiff incantation, was quite unique. She was truly a disembodied spirit—a mere talking head who appeared inside the crystal ball in the center of the room. As she invoked the spirits, Kristoff and Anna watched as objects started to float about the room, ranging from trumpets, playing cards, drums, candles, bells, harps, tambourines, cellos, and violins in response to her supplication.

"Serpents and spiders, tail of a rat," Leota chanted, "call in the spirits, wherever they're at!" Whispering voices began to surround the séance room, causing the two kids to huddle close together, as Madame Leota went on.

"Rap on a table; it is time to respond," she said. "Send us a message from somewhere beyond... Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween - awaken the spirits with your tambourine!" The tambourine that floated around the room shook violently in response to her words. It shook so hard and fast, it sounded more like the tail of a rattlesnake.

"Creepies and crawlies, toads in a pond; let there be music, from regions beyond!" The violin and the trumpet suddenly began to play by themselves as they continued to float above the heads of the young couple.

"Wizards and witches, wherever you dwell," Leota went on, "give us a hint, by ringing a bell!" A small bell from another part of the room floated up into the air and rang very loudly. And just like that, Madame Leota had finished her incantation and vanished into mist in the crystal ball. And then Anna noticed something that caught her eyes. She nudged Kristoff's shoulder.

"Kristoff, something's moving there in the corner," she said, pointing to the left side of the room. Kristoff followed her index finger and saw what it was.

"It looks like smoke," he said. "And look, there's another one." Before they could do anything, they heard a low ghostly howl come from the walls around them and a small gust of wind blew beneath their feet. And then, the voice of the Ghost Host spoke again.

"Come now," it began. "We must leave this cozy little circle, for the spirits have received your sympathetic vibrations, and are beginning to materialize." The Ghost Host led Kristoff and Anna out of the séance room and traversed back into the dark corridor where they came from. They went through another doorway, which had now led them onto a balcony that overlooked the grand hall down below. Before their very young eyes, a party was taking place—one of the strangest parties you have ever seen.

It was a party of ghosts.

They saw that there was a long dining table that was covered with decayed food and withered flowers; cobwebs were everywhere. It seemed to be a birthday party. When the Birthday Ghost, the one who sat on the right end of the long table, blew out the candles on the cake, several other ghosts disappeared into thin air. And then, they reappeared when the ghost inhaled again. There was an elderly lady rocking and knitting on a rocking chair. When she rocked forward, she disappeared. And when she rocked backward, she too reappeared. Several other ghosts were playing on a couple of the chandeliers that loomed high above over the massive dining table. One of them laughed with joy and amusement.

"One slip and I'm a goner!" it exclaimed with laughter. It then looked down at itself and laughed again. "Oh, guess it's too late! It's like I've died, and I'm looking down into the world from way up high!" While that was going on, several other ghosts around the grand hall were waltzing and dancing while a pipe organ on the far left side was playing a haunting refrain. Anna shook her head at all of this. She couldn't believe her eyes. Couldn't believe what she was witnessing right in front of her. And neither did Kristoff. They both saw a party of ghosts, actual, real life ghosts.

"This is crazy," she spoke. "I don't believe what I see. Oh, why did we ever come into this house?" In the darkness, Kristoff spotted something and then looked to his girlfriend.

"There's a door at the end of this balcony," he said. "Come on." Kristoff and Anna entered through the door and walked up a flight of stairs. When they reached the top, they had now found themselves in what appeared to be the mansion's unfinished attic. Everywhere around the attic, there was old and dusty furniture and trinkets that were placed all around, and a couple of trunks and mirrors were placed in the far corners. In one corner stood a decayed grandfather clock that continued to tick.

As they walked carefully through the attic, they made a sharp turn to the right and saw something glow from afar. Not only that, they also heard the sound of a thumping noise that was beating to the same rhythm of a heartbeat. As the young couple got closer to the source of the glow and the thumping, they finally saw before them a terrifying sight. They had now come face-to-face with a ghost that was dressed as a bride. Her entire being was illuminated and her heart glowed red in her chest with each heartbeat.

As Kristoff and Anna turned around and were about to run out the door, another ghostly manifestation appeared out of nowhere and blocked their path. This ghost was a cloaked figure with an evil grinning face. A hatbox hung from his hand. With each beat of his bride's heart, his head disappeared from his body and appeared in the hatbox. Anna and Kristoff watched on in utter horror, too frozen in fear to do anything.

"We're trapped!" Anna spoke despairingly. "There's no way out!" Kristoff shook his head. No. There had to be a way out. There just had to be. From behind them, he spotted a broken window at the end of the attic. This was it. Now was the time to take action.

"Hold the candles!" he commanded, handing the candelabra to Anna. "I'll try to open this window!" Kristoff went on and moved aside some of the furniture that blocked his way to the window. He then quickly turned the latch of the window and pushed them open. Relief had filled his very soul and the same thing happened to Anna.

"Come on!" Kristoff commanded again. "We're in luck! There's a balcony out here!" Anna took Kristoff's hand and the young couple climbed out of the attic window and onto the balcony outside. The rain had finally stopped, and the evening clouds no longer lingered above, allowing the full moon to shine brightly high. From here, the two teens trudged around the balcony, being very careful not to slip.

"Watch your step," Kristoff warned. "The rain's made everything slippery." Anna nodded at him. And then, the candles in her other hand went out and she became worried.

"The candles went out again," she said.

"Just leave 'em," Kristoff spoke. "We're outside now. Everything's gonna be okay... Look, there are some steps at the far end." With that, the two kids trudged on through the balcony towards the steps, very relieved that they were finally going to get out of this horrible place. Suddenly, a faint wolf's howl echoed from afar and startled the two. As they got closer to the steps at the end of the balcony, Anna immediately stopped and Kristoff noticed this.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern. Anna stood where she was and stared out into what was ahead down below.

"The steps," she began nervously. "They lead to the graveyard." Kristoff gently placed both of his hands on her shoulders and gave her a comforting kiss on the check.

"Come on," he said. "It's the only way." Seeing that there truly was no other way but to go through, Anna nodded her head and the young teens carefully descended down the slippery steps. They heard another wolf's howl that bellowed around the area and faded in the end. As our adventurous pair finally reached the bottom of the steps and onto ground level, they began to walk through the private burial grounds trying to find their way out of this living nightmare. Here, they passed an old caretaker holding a lantern, too frightened and frozen in horror to speak or move. His dog was cowering at his feet, whimpering.

As Kristoff and Anna entered inside and through the entrance of the graveyard, they began to hear what sounded like music and singing that began to grow louder and louder. From out of the many tombstones and mausoleums, ghosts suddenly appeared and began to dance and sing to the music that they played.

 _"When the crypt goes creak,_

 _And the tombstones quake,_

 _Spooks come out for a swinging wake._

 _Happy haunts materialize,_

 _And begin to vocalize._

 _Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize."_

There was music all around them, and the night sky was filled with wispy spirits. They passed a group of minstrels who paid no attention to their presence. One was playing a bagpipe, another was playing a harp, and the third played a horn. There was a hunchback playing a flute, and a cadaverous drummer pounding out the tempo on a gravestone.

A group of cats and a family of owls joined in with spooky harmony. There was a King and a Queen balancing a teeter-totter on a gravestone, and a duchess sipping a cup of tea as if she was minding her own business. To their right, Anna and Kristoff saw a row of five singing busts that sung to the music like that of a barbershop quartet.

Kristoff and Anna saw a hearse that was stuck in the mud. The coffin from inside had slipped out, and its contents; a shrouded corpse, who also sang along to the tune of the music and the jamboree that blared around the graveyard. Behind the hearse on a hill, a group of ghosts were enjoying a bicycle ride through the tombstones. A huge masked executioner was singing a duet with a decapitated knight, who held his singing head... in his extended hand. All of this the pair saw and experienced. This most certainly would be a night to remember.

Soon, the couple came across a deserted part of the graveyard. They could barely even hear the music that continued on from behind, but as they walked away, the music faded and all had now become quiet. The air was cold and the couple began to shiver a little. As they trekked on further through the graveyard, a fluttering noise came from above. Of course, they immediately knew what it was.

"There's that raven again," Kristoff said. The raven had perched itself on top of a nearby tombstone and cawed at them.

"Beware, my friends!" it said. "They may try to follow you home!" At first they were confused by this, but then realized what the black bird meant. They both shuttered at the thought. The last thing they wanted was one or more of the ghosts following them home from the mansion. Traversing through the graveyard almost felt like an eternity. Anna began to feel worried and almost a tad doubtful of the path they were taking.

"Kristoff?" she began. "A-Are you sure that we're g-going the right way?"

"I think so," he responded. "There's only one path... Wait, look. It looks like there's something up ahead." As they both walked closure and came to the very thing where Kristoff had pointed, Anna let out a gasp. What they saw was almost seven feet tall and the double doors were broken off from their hinges.

"That's a crypt!" Anna concluded. A sense of hope finally began to fill her heart. "That's the one by the fence! It's the way out!" With this in thought, the pair grabbed each other's hand and ran inside through the doors and through the damp and dreary stone corridor of the crypt.

"Come on!" Kristoff exclaimed. "Stay close!" The two teens ran through the dark hallway in desperation. Finally, they would be free at last. Free from this terrible place. Free from this never ending nightmare. But then, their pace began to slow down as the two came across a very small staircase that led upwards. This was it. This was where it finally ends. But, as they traveled up the staircase, a thought suddenly appeared in their young minds. Whatever happened to their host? Right on cue, the voice of the Ghost Host rang across the staircase, startling both Kristoff and Anna.

"Did you enjoy your visit?" it asked. "I told you, you would not be harmed. Thank you for spending some time with us. Come back again. Bring your friends. That is if they'll believe the story you tell." As the young couple finally made it to the door at the top of the stairs, a bell began to ring from afar and it sounded like it was coming from within the old mansion. Kristoff concluded that it was now 12:00 in the evening. And then, the Ghost Host spoke again.

"I have to go now," it spoke slowly. "It's midnight... Pleasant dreams." And so, the Ghost Host let out another maniacal laughter that rang all around the corridor, and it began to grow louder and louder with each bone-chilling cackle. And then as the host continued to laugh, it began to fade and was no longer hearable.

Kristoff and Anna realized that this would be the last time they would ever hear of their host. With all of their strengths, the pair pushed the crypt door open and finally found themselves outside in the mansion's front yard and next to the iron gate that awaited them. Wasting no time, Kristoff and Anna pulled the gates wide open.

But after doing so, they both suddenly heard the sound of a pipe organ that played within the haunted house. It was distant and almost quiet, but still they heard it none the less. The music that the organ played gave the mansion a much spookier aura even without the ghosts parading around it. It was a very haunting tone indeed. The full moon illuminated behind the old mansion, giving it a much more terrifying and eerie appearance.

The two kids continued to look at the old mansion before them and then back to each other. And just like that, Kristoff and Anna held each other close, and went outside past the iron gate. At first they thought about telling their friends at home about what happened, the thought of actually seeing real life ghosts would for sure surprise them. But then, they decided against it, for who would believe their story? Best not to say anything than to have people think that you're making it up. For Kristoff and Anna, this truly was an experience they would never forget. A night to remember, this most surely would be.

And so, they continued to walk on home silently without uttering another word, away from the location of the notorious Haunted Mansion as the pipe organ music continued to play inside.

 **\- The End -**

* * *

 **Well, ladies and gentlemen, I hope you really enjoyed my crossover. I hope that you all enjoyed my fic and also be sure to check out some of my other fics as well when you all have the chance.**

 **Until then, this is ThePizzadude93 saying, good night. :)**

 **Oh, and one other thing. Ahem. TAKE IT, LITTLE LEOTA!**

 **"Hurry baaack. Hurry baaaack. Be sure to bring your death certificate. Make final arrangements now. We've been** ** _dying_** **to have you. He he he."**

 **Have a Happy Halloween!**


End file.
